Geonosis/Leyendas
Geonosis es un planeta situado en el Borde Exterior siendo planeta vecino de Tatooine ya que solo se encuentra a un parsec de distancia de éste. Se trata de un planeta rocoso con una atmósfera en la que existe oxígeno, lo que facilita la existencia de vida. La especie natal de Geonosis son los Geonosianos. El planeta es conocido por ser una de las más importantes bases de la Federación de Comercio y por sus fundiciones de droides de combate que lucharon en la Guerras Clon. Geología y geografía thumb|left|200px|Típico paisaje geonosiano Geonosis era de un diámetro amplio, pero con una baja gravedad y una atmósfera muy densa. Con un campo magnético débil que no era capaz de proteger al planeta de las severas tormentas solares radioactivas, las cuales fueron muy comunes y llegaron a ocasionar extinciones masivas. Los organismos más resistentes consiguieron habitar la superficie del planeta, mientras los insectos geonosianos se vieron obligados a a vivir bajo tierra. Su interior se componía de un diminuto núcleo fundido cubierto por un manto rocoso, formando un mundo desértico sujeto a repentinas inundaciones torrenciales que crearon con la erosión grandes cañones. El total del agua superficial solo ocupaba el 5%. Durante la época del régimen geonosiano, gran cantidad de la arquitectura geonosiana era similar a los montículos de las termitas, consistiendo en bóvedas y edificaciones construidas en el interior de cavernas y agujas de roca. Por tanto, se podían confundir muy fácilmente con las formaciones naturales del planeta haciéndolo pasar por deshabitado. Historia En un pasado muy distante, la luna más grande de Geonosis fue despedazada por el impacto de un cometa, convirtiéndose en un enorme campo de escombros, los cuales, golpearon la superficie de Geonosis destrozándola por completo, antes de que se ordenaran formando un anillo alrededor del planeta. Este cataclismo extinguió el 99% de las especies nativas de Geonosis. thumb|left|200px|Interior de una fábrica de droides Al cabo de millones de años, las pocas criaturas que sobrevivieron a la devastación fueron poco a poco apoderándose del planeta. Los constantes impactos aleatorios de meteoritos eliminaban las especies más débiles, dejando solamente con vida a las especies realmente astutas, recias y despiadadas. Los geonosianos, eran la especie dominante del planeta. Después de que la tecnología geonosiana contactara con el resto de la galaxia, el Taller de Armaduras Baktoid trasladó varias fundiciones de armas y droides al planeta. Gran Guerra Galáctica Durante la época de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, Geonosis fue famoso por sus peleas de gladiadores. Muchos de los combatientes fueron mandalorianos, entre ellos un joven piloto. Este ascendió a la fama, finalmente se declaró a sí mismo el nuevo Mandalore. Alió a los mandalorianos con el Imperio Sith, declarando la guerra contra la República Galáctica. Años más tarde, después de su eventual muerte a manos de otro mandaloriano, se reveló que la Inteligencia Imperial se había infiltrado en las arenas de gladiadores alrededor de la galaxia como patrocinadores, administradores y gladiadores. Ellos eligieron al joven mandaloriano como su campeón, dándole ayuda en la competencia y manipulando a sus oponentes. Guerras Clon En el año 24 ABY, durante el mandato del Archiduque Poggle el Menor, los geonosianos se convirtieron en miembros de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, que usó las fábricas del planeta para construir un ejército droide. Dos años más tarde, en el año 22 ABY, Poggle organizó una reunión privada con los líderes de la Confederación en Geonosis. Estaba previsto que durante aquella reunión las organizaciones que formaban la columna vertebral del movimiento separatista cederían sus recursos a disposición del Conde Dooku, el Jefe de Estado de la Confederación. thumb|left|200px|Interior de una construcción geonosiana A espaldas de los separatistas, sus planes de hacer la guerra contra la República Galáctica fueron espiados por el Caballero Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, que había seguido a Jango Fett, un cazarrecompensas al servicio de Dooku, hasta Geonosis. Kenobi consiguió trasmitir sus descubrimientos a su padawan Anakin Skywalker, quien se encontraba en ese momento en Tatooine, antes de ser capturado por los separatistas. Después de enviar la información descubierta por Obi-Wan al Consejo Jedi, Skywalker y Padmé Amidala, Senadora de Naboo, decidieron ir a rescatar a Kenobi, pero fueron atrapados antes de poder conseguirlo. Finalmente, Kenobi, Skywalker y Amidala fueron llevados al Arena de Ejecución Geonosiana en donde se tuvieron que enfrentar a un acklay, a un reek y a un nexu respectivamente, pero se las arreglaron para librarse de ellos. Los separatistas, entonces, introdujeron droides de combate en el arena, siendo el inicio de la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, la primera batalla de las Guerras Clon, con la llegada de refuerzos Jedi, dirigidos por el Maestro Mace Windu, haciendo acto de presencia entre el público y entrando en el arena de ejecución para enfrentarse a los droides. thumb|right|200px|Arena de Ejecución Geonosiana Después de una larga batalla entre los droides y los Jedi, el Maestro Yoda llegó en el preciso instante en que los Jedi estaban a punto de ser derrotados por la superioridad numérica de droides, con el grueso del Gran Ejército de la República, que prosiguió con el estallido de una gran batalla en las polvorientas llanuras de Geonosis. Ésta fue considerada la primera batalla de la larga guerra que aún quedaba por transcurrir. En ella cayeron un gran número de caballeros Jedi al igual que se demostró la valía del Ejercito Clon que la República acababa de adquirir. Después de la derrota de la Confederación en la Batalla de Geonosis, el planeta fue ocupado por la República. Las tropas de clones apostadas en Geonosis no volvieron a establecer contacto con la república ni fueron vueltas a ver, se cree que los gusanos cerebrales los convirtieron en zombis al servicio de la reina geonosiana Karina la Grande. Tiempo después el Archiduque Poggle el Menor, instaló una nueva fábrica de droides en geonosis, la cual fue destruida por las fuerzas de la república en la Segunda Batalla de Geonosis. Imperio Galáctico y Guerra Yuuzhan Vong thumb|left|200px|Obi-Wan Kenobi tras dar esquinazo a Jango Fett en los anillos de Geonosis Las Guerras Clon terminaron con la República, reestructurándose en el victorioso Imperio Galáctico, Geonosis permaneció bajo el control imperial. Los científicos geonosianos también jugaron un importante papel en la construcción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, mientras perseguía a un transporte imperial que había interferido durante el asalto de la Alianza en las operaciones del Imperio en Bakura, Geonosis fue visitado por Wedge Antilles, quien encontró completamente operativos varios droides de batalla B1 abandonados desde la guerra, así como un caza estelar Jedi, que fue usado para escapar del planeta. Poco después, las producciones de droides fueron reprimidas por el Imperio Galáctico, que en última instancia puso fin oficial a los reductos separatistas. En esa batalla, tres portaaviones de escolta imperial terminaron siendo destruidos. Después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine, en Geonosis se estableció una política de aislamiento. El planeta fue respetado por los yuuzhan vong durante su invasión debido a que no presentaba ningún signo aparente de vida para cualquier visitante exterior. La especie invasora tenía como objetivo acabar con la vida de la Galaxia para convertirla en su nuevo hogar, por lo que no vio nunca en Geonosis un planeta que pudiera servirle de utilidad. Varios años después de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Boba Fett regresó a Geonosis para exhumar los restos de su padre y enterrarlo cerca de su hija, Ailyn Vel en Mandalore. Entre bastidores *Geonosis es el único planeta caracterizado en las películas de Star Wars que tiene un anillo natural. *George Lucas consideró la Primera Batalla de Geonosis como la mayor secuencia de acción de El Ataque de los Clones *Geonosis tiene un significado, geo=tierra y nosis=conocimiento. es decir geonosis=conocimiento de la tierra. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians'' *''Red Harvest *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Restraint'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (cómics)'' * *''Orders'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Machines of War'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videjuego)'' * * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' * *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:3:22'' *''The Air Up Thaere'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' * *''Changing Seasons'' * *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *'Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Tours'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''The Lesson'' *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''A Mon Alone'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Timeline 3: The Return of the Mandalorians'' *''Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Geonosis Categoría:Planetas desérticos Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica